Adanji
by Bosmer
Summary: Adanji is een Khajiit, wiens levensverhaal een droevige wending neemt. Aangezien dit in het Nederlands geschreven is, verwacht ik niet veel reviews.To the English readers: I'm sorry, but this story is written in Dutch...
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the Elder Scrolls or any of the characters from the games. I wish to thank Bethesda for their wonderful work. The only person I do own, is Adanji and all the others I made up._

The Elder Scrolls: Morrowind

Adanji

Introductie

Adanji is geboren in Morrowind, al is ze een Khajiit. En nee, ze was geen slaaf en dat waren haar ouders ook niet. Ze was vrij om te gaan waar ze wilde en dat deed ze ook maar al te graag. Haar jeugd bracht ze door in het noorden van Vvardenfell, vlakbij Maar Gan. Het was een gelukkige jeugd en ze groeide op tot een sterke, jonge vrouw. Ze heeft een witte kop, die sterk afsteekt tegen de rest van haar vacht, maar die ze steeds trots opgeheven houdt.

Haar verhaal begon in een klein hutje, waar ze geboren werd uit Shavir, haar vader, en Chiran, haar moeder. In die nacht, die bezaaid was met sterren, werden samen met haar ook haar broers Dro'Ba en Ma'Dat geboren. Dro'Ba was de eerste en daarbij ook de oudste, daarna kwam Ma'Dat en als laatste kwam Adanji. Vanaf die dag was zij hun jonge zusje en zouden ze haar voor altijd beschermen.

In haar tiende levensjaar kreeg ze van haar vader Shavir haar eerste dolk. Het was traditie dat ze een wapen kreeg op haar tiende Geboortedag. Haar broers kregen elk een speer, want zij waren voorbestemd jagers te worden. Adanji haar lot was nog niet onthuld. Zij zou moeten wachten tot de dag dat haar geluk keerde.


	2. Chapter 1

Adanji

Hoofdstuk 1

"Hoe lang moet Adanji nog wachten?"

De jonge vrouwelijke Khajiit porde de Imperial steeds opnieuw met haar voorpoot. De grote Imperial lachte en sloeg zacht haar poot weg.

"Tot Ulfgar terug is! En dat weet je goed genoeg!" riep hij al lachend uit.

Hij draaide zich van haar weg en liep naar de voorraad kisten achteraan in de grot. Ze hadden er twee jaar geleden hun intrek genomen. Hun bende bestond uit vijf personen: Adanji de Khajiit, Ulfgar en Raddin, twee Noormannen, Melie de Breton en hun leider Percan, een Imperial. In die twee jaar hadden ze hun smokkelaarkunsten verbeterd en waren ze nu één van de meest gevreesde bendes.

Percan opende een kist en haalde een zakje uit.

"Zie je dit?" vroeg hij terwijl hij het omhoog hield. "Het is bijna op. Je krijgt niets tot dat Ulfgar terug is."

Adanji knikte ontevreden en zwiepte even met haar staart.

"Ulfgar mag zich haasten. Adanji wil suiker, nu," bromde ze.

"Wat hebben jullie toch met suiker!" riep een stem. Adanji draaide zich om naar Melie die op de trappen stond. Glimlachend kwam de Breton naar beneden.

"Echt waar, Adanji. Als ik niet beter wist, zou ik denken dat je verslaafd werd."

Adanji spon.

"Suiker houdt lichaam sterk en fit," antwoordde ze. "Suiker goed voor Adanji."

"Toch krijg je niets," zei Percan en hij stopte het zakje weer in de kist.

"Het is niet simpel deze dagen om aan suiker te komen. Ulfgar zal het moeilijk krijgen," zei hij dan en er verscheen een droevige blik op zijn gezicht.

Adanji legde een poot op zijn schouder.

"Waarom zo droevig, Percan?" vroeg ze en spon zachtjes.

Percan fronste.

"Ik maak me zorgen om Raddin… Hij had al lang terug moeten zijn van Ald'ruhn. Zo'n lange tocht is het ook weer niet."

"Wat ging hij nu weer doen?" vroeg Melie die zich neerzette op een ton en een fles Greef in de hand nam.

"Hij ging naar de Rat. De dievengilde zou een goede deal voor ons hebben."

"Denk je dat er iets mis gegaan is?" vroeg Melie en nu keek ze ook bezorgd. Percan schudde zijn hoofd.

"Ik heb geen idee…" Hij zuchtte en ging naast Melie zitten. Ze stak hem de fles in zijn handen en hij nam een grote slok.

Adanji keek op hen neer.

"Raddin is een sterke man. Hij komt terug…" zei ze zacht, maar er klonk twijfel in haar stem.

Ze werden opgeschrikt door voetstappen in de gang. Het waren haastige en zware voetstappen. Ulfgar verscheen in de holle grotruimte. Hij hijgde nog even na.

In zijn hand droeg hij een zak. Adanji's ogen fonkelden en ze liep naar hem toe.

"Cadeautje voor Adanji?" vroeg ze vrolijk. Toen ze het wilde nemen, trok Ulfgar het weg. Ze keek hem kwaad aan.

Ulfgar negeerde haar en keek Percan ernstig aan.

"Ze hebben de wacht in Maar Gan verdubbeld. Ze zijn vastbesloten om ons te vinden."

Percan stond op.

"Komen ze hierheen?" vroeg hij en hij fronste weer.

Ulfgar knikte.

"Iemand heeft ze over deze grot verteld. Ze komen."

Percan staarde hem even in stilte aan.

"Denk je… Raddin?" vroeg Melie. Ulfgar keek haar woedend aan.

"Nooit! Raddin zou ons nooit verraden! Hij is naar Ald'ruhn!"

Percan legde een troostende hand op zijn schouder.

"Dat weet ik…" Hij draaide zich naar Melie.

"Nee, dat zou Raddin nooit doen. Maar nu moeten we niet op zoek naar de verrader. We moeten maken dat we hier weg komen…" Ulfgar kalmeerde. Ze vertrouwden Percan met hun leven.

"Leeg de kisten en neem zoveel mogelijk mee als je maar kunt. We gaan Raddin achterna. Vanavond vertrekken we, zodra het donker wordt."

Iedereen knikte en ging aan het werk. Percan hield Adanji nog even tegen.

"Neem afscheid van je familie. Het kan wel even duren voor we terug zijn."

Adanji keek hem met een zure blik aan.

"Ik weet het…" zuchtte Percan. "Maar je zou er anders spijt van krijgen."

Adanji knikte zacht en nam de zak met suiker met zich mee op weg naar buiten.


	3. Chapter 2

_Noot__: Veel dank aan Penta die het verhaal las en verbeterde._

Adanji

Hoofdstuk 2

Adanji opende de deur van de houten hut en stapte naar binnen. Ze plaatste de zak met suiker in een hoek en stak een kaars aan. Daarna keek ze naar het hoopje vacht dat op de beddenrol tegen de andere muur lag.

"Chiran…" fluisterde ze zacht en liep naar haar toe. "Word wakker, Chiran." Ze duwde voorzichtig tegen het lichaam. Er klonk gespin als antwoord.

"Adanji…" gromde de Khajiit en het lome lijf kwam in beweging. Traag zette de Khajiit zich recht en leunde ze met haar rug tegen de muur aan.

"Adanji…" zei ze nogmaals en ze opende haar groene ogen.

"Waar was Adanji heen?" vroeg Chiran en Adanji voelde zich schuldig toen ze de zwakke stem hoorde.

"Adanji heeft spijt. Adanji bracht wat lekkers mee voor Chiran." Ze stak haar poot in de zak en haalde er een portie maansuiker uit. Ze hield het de Khajiit voor en Chiran opende gretig haar mond.

"Suiker houdt lichaam sterk en fit…" bracht de oude kat uit.

"Suiker is goed voor Chiran," vulde Adanji aan. Dan stopte ze de zak weer waar ze hem gelaten had.

"Waar zijn Dro'Ba en Ma'Dat?" vroeg ze dan en schudde Chiran nogmaals om haar wakker te houden.

"Jagen. Met Shavir. Stoere welpen, sterke welpen. Zorgen goed voor Chiran."

"Adanji zorgt ook goed voor Chiran…" zei Adanji twijfelend.

Chiran knikte.

"Adanji ook."

Adanji liet haar moeder weer zachtjes los zodat ze weer neerviel op de beddenrol. Haar moeder was dit jaar ernstig ziek geworden. Ze hadden er een heler bij gehaald, maar de spreuken en drankjes hadden niets uitgehaald. Daarom waren ze overgeschakeld op het enige andere dat ze nog kenden: maansuiker. Het zou haar niet genezen, maar het hield haar op de been tot het einde zou komen.

Ze keek rond in de hut en zocht naar spullen om mee te nemen. Als haar vader en broers gaan jagen waren, kwamen ze waarschijnlijk niet voor het donker terug. Tegen die tijd moest ze al weg zijn. Ze zag enkele kwama eieren liggen en stak ze in haar zak met suiker. Buiten de zak had ze ook haar dolk nog bij zich. Dat was alles wat haar familie kon missen. Ze wierp nog een blik op Chiran en verliet toen de hut.

Buiten liep ze bijna tegen Ma'Dat op. Hij was kleiner dan zijn broer, maar even lenig en snel. Hij droeg zijn speer met zich mee en keek Adanji met grote ogen aan.

"Sinds wanneer is Adanji thuis?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Niet voor lang," antwoordde Adanji nors en ze probeerde hem te passeren. Maar Ma'Dat liet haar niet zomaar gaan en blokkeerde haar pad.

"Gaat Adanji alweer weg? Naar waar nu?"

"Ver weg, waar Ma'Dat haar niet kan vinden."

Ma'Dat hield haar tegen en boog zich naar haar toe.

"Gaat Adanji weer met Percan mee?" fluisterde hij in haar oor. "Dro'Bat en Shavir zullen daar niet blij mee zijn. En Chiran zal bedroefd zijn haar welp te moeten missen."

Adanji ontblootte haar tanden.

"Ma'Dat zal niets zeggen. Ma'Dat is goede nestgenoot. Trouwe broeder van Adanji," siste ze.

Ma'Dat nam wat afstand.

"Dat is zo. Ma'Dat trouwe broeder," zei hij, nog steeds fluisterend. "Maar Ma'Dat zal familie niet tegenhouden als ze Adanji willen terugvinden."

Adanji knikte even en liep toen haar broer voorbij. Met de zak in haar ene hand en haar dolk aan haar riem, liep ze terug naar de schuilplaats. Nu en dan keek ze even om of ze niet gevolgd werd. Ze zou haar broers en ouders missen, maar ze kon niet blijven. Ze moest naar Ald'ruhn.


	4. Chapter 3

Adanji

Hoofdstuk 3

De nacht viel en de vier smokkelaars verlieten hun schuilplaats.

"De beste weg is naar het zuiden," zei Percan. "Als we naar het noorden gaan, komen we te dicht bij Maar Gan."

"Waarom gaan we niet zuidwest?" vroeg Melie en ze wees naar het pad dat door de heuvels liep.

"Dan komen we tot de magische barrière van Ghostgate," antwoordde Percan. "En de enige weg van daar is er _door_."

Melie knikte begrijpend en de groep volgde het pad naar het zuiden.

Het was een heldere nacht. De toortsen verlichtten het pad, maar zelfs zonder het vuur konden ze duidelijk zien.

"Blijf zuidwaarts gaan," zei Percan steeds als ze bij een splitsing zonder wegwijzer kwamen.

Ze liepen enkele uren door tot de stilte werd verbroken door de luide stem van Ulfgar.

"Honden!" riep hij uit en onmiddellijk waren alle blikken op de dieren gericht.

Adanji trok haar dolk en gromde even luid als de dieren zelf. Percan haalde zijn zwaard boven, Ulfgar zijn bijl en Melie haar boog.

De nix honden waren met zijn tweeën en liepen met snelle passen op hen af. Ze haalden uit naar de groep met hun grote voorpoten.

Adanji reageerde door de slagen te ontwijken en met haar dolk naar één van de dieren uit te halen. Het dier jankte toen ze hem in de flank raakte. Melie stond haar van op een afstand bij en richtte met haar pijlen op de kop van het beest. Ulfgar en Percan namen de andere hond tot hun rekening.

Adanji krijste toen het dier haar in de enkel beet.

"Weg!" riep Melie luidkeels en Adanji wist nog net op tijd weg te springen toen de pijl de kop van het dier doorboorde. Toen viel het dood op de grond neer.

De andere hond liet zich niet zomaar vellen en bleef Percan en Ulfgar aanvallen. Bloedend van zijn wonden, beet het naar zijn belagers. Het dier was net iets groter dan zijn partner en waarschijnlijk een mannetje.

Ulfgar slaakte een kreet en hief zijn bijl hoog in de lucht, waarna hij het hard op de schedel van het dier liet neerkomen. De schedel spleet uiteen en het dier was verslagen.

"Is iedereen in orde?" vroeg Percan terwijl hij op het dode dier neerkeek.

"Niet helemaal…" antwoordde Melie en bekeek Adanji's poot. "Dit heeft verzorging nodig."

Percan kwam naar haar toe en verlichtte de wonde met een toorts.

"We zijn vlakbij Ald'ruhn. Nog hoogstens een kwartier tot aan de oostelijke poort. Daar laten we het verzorgen. Kan je lopen?" vroeg hij en hij keek op naar Adanji.

Deze knikte zacht en ze beet even op haar lip.

"Adanji houdt wel vol."

"Goed," zei Percan en gaf haar een arm om op te steunen. "We gaan verder."

Ulfgar sneed één van de lichamen van de honden open en hij haalde zijn neus op.

"Aan deze stank te ruiken waren ze zonder onze hulp ook gestorven…" zei hij. "Deze dieren waren besmet. Het vlees valt niet meer te gebruiken."

De groep vervolgde hun tocht. Na enkele meters begon de weg naar het oosten af te buigen.

"Daar!" riep Melie en ze wees naar de horizon. "Daar staat de silt!"

"Dan is daar ook de oostelijke poort," zei Percan en hij spoorde Adanji aan wat door te lopen.

Ze arriveerden in de stad Ald'ruhn. Percan begeleidde Adanji naar de magiërsgilde om haar wond te laten genezen.

Een magiër begroette hen toen ze binnen kwamen.

"Wat kan ik voor jullie doen?" vroeg hij met een kleine glimlach. Percan wees naar Adanji's enkel.

"Iets om die wonde te genezen," antwoordde hij.

De magiër zette zich neer bij Adanji en bekeek de wond.

"Dat ziet er uit als een beet van een nix hond," zei hij. Hij sloot zijn ogen en prevelde enkele woorden. De wond sloot zich en liet een klein litteken achter.

"Dat zal nog wel weggaan," zei de magiër. "Wil je ook een drankje tegen eventuele ziektes? Ik weet hoe de honden zijn de laatste tijd."

"Adanji dankt je…" zei Adanji zacht.

De magiër stond op en haalde een drankje uit een kist die tegen de muur stond.

Percan haalde enkele munten boven.

"Hoeveel?" vroeg hij.

"35 munten," antwoordde de magiër en hij nam de munten aan. Hij stak ze in een bundeltje dat aan zijn riem hing.

"Ik stel voor dat jullie nog even blijven," zei hij dan. "Er komt een storm en stormen zijn niet veilig in de buurt van Ghostgate."

Hij liet het viertal achter in de kamer.

"Wat nu?" vroeg Melie.

"Nu gaan we naar de Rat!" zei Ulfgar streng. Percan onderbrak hem.

"Nee, je hebt de man gehoord. Na de storm. Nog even geduld, Ulfgar. We zullen je broer wel vinden."


	5. Chapter 4

Adanji

Hoofdstuk 4

De storm ging eindelijk liggen en ze gingen verder naar de Rat. De taverne was op het bovenste gedeelte van het gebouw, maar Percan leidde hen nog een trap verder. Hier troffen ze Aengoth aan, een Bosmer. Hij keek de groep argwanend aan.

"Wat willen jullie?" vroeg hij en hij fronste.

"We zijn hier voor Raddin," zei Percan. De Bosmer dacht even na.

"Een grote vent, lijkt op hem?" vroeg hij en hij wees naar Ulfgar.

Deze stormde plots naar voren, greep de Bosmer bij de keel en duwde hem tegen de muur.

"Waar is hij?" schreeuwde hij luid. Aengoth gaf geen kik, maar grijnsde zachtjes.

Percan kwam snel tussen beiden en trok Ulfgar naar achteren.

"Houdt daar mee op!" riep hij kwaad. Ulfgar liet Aengoth los en ging mokkend aan de kant staan. Aengoth wreef zachtjes over zijn keel.

"Waar is hij?" vroeg Percan op een zachte toon, waarbij hij Ulfgar in de gaten hield.

Aengoth liet zijn blik dalen en keek naar Adanji's zak.

"Wat zit daar in?" vroeg hij.

Adanji gromde en hield de zak beschermend tegen haar aan.

"Niets voor kleine elf…" siste ze, "Enkel voor Adanji."

Aengoth lachte.

"Een Khajiit die haar buit beschermt, betekent slechts één ding. Ik weet iemand die ik er zeker en vast een plezier mee kan doen. Geef me daar een portie van en ik vertel je waar jullie vriend is."

Adanji gromde weer. Percan keek haar aan.

"Dit is belangrijk, meid. Werk even mee," zei hij.

"Doe het voor Raddin…" fluisterde Melie. Adanji twijfelde nog even, maar stak toen haar poot in de zak en haalde er voorzichtig een portie maansuiker uit. Ze reikte het de Bosmer aan en deze haalde zelf een klein zakje boven.

"Ik wist niet dat de dievengilde zich met maansuiker bezig hield…" zei Percan streng.

"Dat doen ze ook niet," antwoordde Aengoth, "Maar zoals ik al zei, ik weet iemand die er heel blij mee zal zijn." Hij stopte het zakje weer weg.

"Jullie vriend kwam gisteren langs. Maar voor ik hem mijn voorstel kon doen, kwam er een wachter naar beneden. Hij nam Raddin mee, zonder enig woord. Voor je iets zegt, de dievengilde heeft hier niets mee te maken."

Percan zuchtte diep. Hij knikte als afscheid en ging weer naar boven. De rest volgde hem naar de bar.

"Ze hebben hem waarschijnlijk naar het fort gebracht…" fluisterde hij zacht, toen ze zaten.

"Onze verrader wist blijkbaar dat Raddin naar Ald'ruhn kwam, dat betekent dat hij ook weet dat wij hier nu zijn. Kijk goed uit je doppen."

"We gaan hem toch halen, niet?" vroeg Ulfgar, zijn blik stond bezorgd.

"Natuurlijk, vriend. Zeker en vast. We moeten enkel zorgen dat we zelf niet in de bak belanden."

Hij keek Adanji aan.

"Je moet die zak zien kwijt te raken…" Adanji trok grote ogen.

"Adanji laat haar snoepgoed niet achter!" zei ze en haar stem ging de hoogte in.

"Je kan het niet meenemen naar het fort!" antwoordde Percan nors. "Verstop het als je wil, maar neem het niet met je mee!"

Adanji gromde en knikte instemmend.

"Wij gaan naar het fort. Verstop die zak en kom dan ook."

Adanji stond op van haar stoel en liep naar buiten. Waar kon ze haar zak voorlopig kwijt? Ze keek rond zich en nam de omgeving nauwkeurig in zich op. Overal liepen wachters, dus moest ze heel voorzichtig zijn. Ze liep naar de achterbuurt, verder van het centrum. Hier stonden wel wat huizen, maar was het veel minder druk. Adanji keek even of een wachter haar kon zien en liep toen naar enkele kisten achter een woning. De kisten waren leeg en werden zo te zien niet meer gebruikt. Ze keek nog eenmaal rond zich en stopte de zak toen weg. Ze zou niet lang wegblijven. Als dit gedaan was, zou ze terugkomen om het op te halen. Ze deed de kist dicht en ging door de poort. Het fort was niet ver weg en ze zag wat verderop de anderen lopen. Ulfgar zette stevig door, hij had altijd al een goede band met zijn broer gehad. Het duurde niet lang voor Adanji het fort bereikte. Ze zag de anderen nog net binnengaan en volgde hen. Toen ze binnenkwam, zag ze Melie van achter een deur wenken. Ze liep naar haar toe.

"De gevangenis is hier beneden…" fluisterde Melie terwijl ze enkele soldaten in het oog hield.

"Percan en Ulfgar zijn al gegaan. Kom mee…"

Adanji volgde Melie naar beneden. Ze moesten door een lange, verlaten gang en kwamen uiteindelijk bij de cellen. Er waren niet veel cellen, maar ze werden wel bewaakt. Een wachter stond tegen de muur geleund en keek hen aan. Percan knikte vriendelijk, maar de wachter ging er niet op in. Ulfgar stond tegen één van de cellen. Adanji zag dat het Raddin's cel was.

"Het duurt niet lang meer, broeder. We krijgen je hier wel uit," zei hij zacht en Raddin glimlachte.

"Hoe komen we hier weg?" fluisterde Melie tegen Percan.

"Dat weet ik niet," zei hij grimmig.

Adanji verliet de gevangenis en besloot op onderzoek uit te gaan. Ze ging terug de lange gang door en ontdekte dat de gang nog verder doorliep dan langs waar ze gekomen waren. Ze volgde de lange hal. Er kwam hoek na hoek en er leek geen einde aan te komen. Uiteindelijk kwam ze bij een toren uit en ging ze de trap op. Ze hoefde niet ver omhoog te gaan voor ze enkele deuren tegenkwam. Adanji koos één van de deuren en kwam op een zijmuur uit van het fort. Dit zou kunnen werken… Er was slechts één soldaat op de muur en vanuit de hoek waarin ze zat, konden andere soldaten haar niet zien. Ze keek over de muur heen. Het was zelfs niet zo hoog. Met een korte sprong stond ze zo beneden. Ze keek in de verte, daar was Ald'ruhn. Dit ging makkelijker dan ze gedacht had. Ze keerde terug naar de anderen en vertelde hen wat ze gezien had.

"Goed gedaan, Adanji. Dat doen we…" zei Percan. Hij gaf een teken aan Ulfgar en deze stortte zich op de verbaasde bewaker. Voor hij alarm kon slaan, lag hij neer op de grond. Ulfgar haalde de sleutel van zijn riem en opende de deur. Een andere gevangene riep hen toe.

"Haal me hier uit! Alsjeblieft!" riep hij luid. Percan deed teken dat hij moest stil zijn. Terwijl Adanji de anderen met zich mee nam, opende Percan de celdeur.

"Bedankt!" zei de gevangene en liep met hem mee.

Enkele minuten later kwamen ze aan de muur.

"Snel, snel!" siste Adanji, en ze sprongen één voor één de muur over. Ze waren nog niet lang over de muur voor ze het alarm hoorden. Zo snel als ze konden liepen ze de heuvels in, op zoek naar een schuilplaats.


	6. Chapter 5

Adanji

Hoofdstuk 5

Percan leidde hen steeds verder de heuvels in. Uiteindelijk bereikten ze de heuvels ten oosten van Caldera. Daar gaf Percan aan dat ze moesten stoppen. Vermoeid zetten ze zich neer.

"We zijn vlakbij een smokkelaarschuilplaats," zei Percan. "Het is niet ver van hier."

"Denk je dat ze ons willen binnenlaten?" vroeg Melie en ze fronste.

"Hun leider is een Khajiit," antwoordde Percan, waarbij hij veel betekend naar Adanji keek. Deze gromde zachtjes.

"Een Khajiit?" vroeg Raddin verbaasd. "Je hebt het toch niet over Dro'Zhirr?"

Percan knikte.

"Dro'Zhirr?" riep Ulfgar uit. "Ben je zeker dat je daar heen wilt? Hij is een goede bendeleider, maar hij handelt in slaven."

Nu gromde Adanji luid zodat iedereen het kon horen.

"Khajiit die in slaven handelt?" vroeg ze verontwaardigd. "Dat is onmogelijk!"

"Toch is het waar, meid," zei Percan en hij keek haar droevig aan. "Maar het is onze enige kans. We moeten er heen."

"Goed dan, maar Adanji wil niets weten van verraderlijke Khajiit. Schande, schande!" gromde Adanji en ze keek Percan kwaad aan. Deze knikte instemmend.

"Het is hier niet ver vandaan. Nog enkele meters. Hier zullen de soldaten ons niet snel komen zoeken."

"Waarom niet? Het is niet zo ver van Ald'ruhn," zei Melie.

"Nee, maar deze heuvels zijn niet makkelijk begaanbaar…" zei Percan en hij wees omhoog.

De heuvels waren inderdaad hoog en steil. Het zou niet simpel zijn om ze te beklimmen.

"Hoe wil je die beklimmen zonder levitatiespreuk?" vroeg hun nieuwe bendegenoot.

Percan keek hem aan en glimlachte.

"Gewoon, zonder spreuk."

De man keek hem verbaasd aan en keek nogmaals verward naar de heuvels. Percan lachte en ging hen voor. Met trage, maar behendige stappen klauterde hij naar boven. De anderen volgden hem op de voet, al bleef de nieuweling wat achterop. Het duurde even voor ze aan de andere kant waren, voornamelijk omdat hun gast een paar keer terug naar beneden viel. Maar even later bereikten ze de ingang van de grot.

Toen ze allen beneden stonden, legde Percan zijn vinger op zijn lippen om aan te geven dat ze stil moesten zijn. Hij opende de deur en stapte naar binnen. Ze werden onthaald door een ruig uitziende man, die hen argwanend aankeek.

"Wat moet dit?" zei hij met luide stem.

Percan voerde het woord.

"We zijn een bende van Maar Gan. We zijn op zoek naar een schuilplaats. Ik wil Dro'Zhirr spreken."

De man keek naar het groepje.

"Naam?" vroeg hij.

"Percan, Melie, Ulfgar, Raddin, Adanji en…" Percan keek vragend naar de nieuweling.

"Thetrard," antwoordde deze.

De Noorman haalde zijn schouders op. Hij keek naar achteren.

"Monsey!" schreeuwde hij. "Maak dat je hier bent!"

Een Redguard kwam aangelopen.

"Schreeuw niet zo tegen me!" schreeuwde hij terug.

"Wat wil je?" vroeg hij toen hij bij de groep was.

"Ik breng die Imperial naar de baas, let jij op die anderen."

Hij wenkte Percan en deze volgde hem verder de grot in. De anderen van de groep stonden er wat onwennig bij terwijl ze wachten. Melie gaf Adanji een stomp in de zij. Adanji gromde en ontblootte haar tanden. Ze wist goed genoeg wat ze moest doen. Ze zette een stap dichter naar Monsey toe.

"Dro'Zhirr is Khajiit, niet? Adanji ook Khajiit," zei ze met een onschuldige stem. Monsey keek haar vreemd aan.

"Dat kan ik zien…" zei hij op een nonchalante toon. Adanji hield zich in om hem niet te krabben.

"Mag Adanji Dro'Zhirr ontmoeten?" vroeg ze, al voelde ze er niets voor. Monsey staarde haar even aan.

"Enkel als Dro'Zhirr dat ook wil," zei hij nors. Voor Adanji nog iets kon zeggen, kwam Percan terug.

"Het is in orde, kom maar," zei hij en wenkte hen. De groep ging de grot in.

De schuilplaats leek vrij sterk op die van hen. Het was eenvoudig ingericht en er stonden enkel zaken die ze echt nodig hadden zoals kisten, tonnen en toortsen.

Adanji keek even opzij toen ze voorbij een gesloten hek kwamen. Erachter zag ze twee Khajiit, halfnaakt met een slavenband rond hun pols. Eén van de twee merkte haar op en staarde haar aan tot ze hem niet meer kon zien.

Ze bereikten een grote kamer, waarin voornamelijk kisten stonden. Dro'Zhirr stond beneden op de trap. Hij keek op toen ze binnenkwamen.

"Welkom, gasten…" spon hij. "Aangenaam kennismaken…"

Iedereen, behalve Adanji, bedankte hem. Adanji wendde haar blik van hem af. Dro'Zhirr merkte het op, maar negeerde haar.

"Jullie mogen hier blijven zolang jullie willen. Dro'Zhirr hoopt dat alles goed verloopt."

Percan draaide zich naar de groep.

"We hebben afgesproken dat we voor ons eigen voedsel zullen zorgen. We helpen hen met hun goederen en in ruil krijgen we een deel van de winst."

Adanji keek hem woedend aan.

"Adanji weigert mee te doen met Dro'Zhirr! Adanji wil niets weten van slavenhandel!" riep ze uit.

"Ik zei ook niets over slavenhandel!" zei Percan boos. Dro'Zhirr kwam tussenbeide.

"Dro'Zhirr verwacht ook geen hulp met slavenhandel…" zei hij zacht.

"Lieve zuster moet niets…"

Adanji keek hem grommend aan. Daarna draaide ze zich om en liep de kamer uit. Met haar grote poten liep ze door de gang. De ruwe ondergrond voelde vertrouwd en ze kalmeerde wat. Ze stopte bij het hek waar de slaven zich bevonden. Dezelfde Khajiit stond nog steeds bij de deur en keek haar weer aan.

"Hallo, zuster…" spon hij en Adanji liep naar hem toe.

"Adanji groet je…" sprak ze en stak een poot tussen de houten latten van de deur.

De Khajiit wreef er met zijn kin langs. De tweede Khajiit kwam nu ook nieuwsgierig dichterbij.

"Tsajadhi," zei ze en wees naar zichzelf. "Ma'Jidarr…" zei ze daarna en wees naar de andere Khajiit.

"Adanji…" antwoordde Adanji. Ze sponnen allen en hun geronk weerkaatste in de grot.

Ze werden onderbroken door voetstappen en Adanji trok snel haar poot terug. Ze nam een paar stappen van het hek, toen Melie er aan kwam.

"Hier ben je…" zei ze vriendelijk. "Het spijt me dat je dit moet meemaken…"

"Dit zijn Tsajadhi en Ma'Jidarr…" zei Adanji en ze wees naar de twee slaven. Melie knikte.

"Ik ben Melie…" sprak ze.

"Is Melie een vriendin van Adanji?" vroeg Tsajadhi twijfelend.

"Goede vriendin…" antwoordde Adanji en weer begonnen ze te spinnen.

"Percan zegt dat we hier wel enkele weken blijven voor we terug gaan naar Maar Gan," zei Melie toen. "Dus maak het je gemakkelijk."

"Zolang Dro'Zhirr wegblijft en Adanji met Tsajadhi en Ma'Jidarr mag praten, is het goed," antwoordde Adanji. Melie glimlachte even.

"We zullen zien…" zei ze en keerde terug naar de anderen.


	7. Chapter 6

Adanji

Hoofdstuk 6

"Laat hem los! Onmiddellijk!"

Percan greep Monsey bij de kraag, die een Khajiit vasthield. Monsey moest de kat met één hand loslaten om zichzelf te beschermen, waardoor de Khajiit zich wist los te wringen.

"Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent?" schreeuwde Monsey kwaad. "Als Dro'Zhirr dit te horen krijgt, liggen jullie eruit!"

"Zelfs Dro'Zhirr zal dit begrijpen!" schreeuwde Percan terug. De Khajiit waarom het ging, bleef bij hen staan en keek hen aan. Hij deed geen enkele moeite om weg te komen.

Halof, de Noorman, kwam de hoek omstormen en trok de twee uit elkaar.

"Wat gebeurt hier?" vroeg hij kwaad. Beide mannen begonnen hevig te vertellen, wat nog meer chaos veroorzaakte.

"Zo begrijp ik er niets van!" riep Halof uit. "Monsey, jij eerst."

De Redguard trok zijn hemd goed.

"Deze Khajiit is hier binnengedrongen!" zei hij en wees naar de Khajiit die naast hen stond. Halof keek de mannelijke Khajiit aan, die er kalmpjes bijstond.

"Ik wilde hem naar Dro'Zhirr brengen," ging Monsey verder, "Tot hij er zich mee ging bemoeien."

"Hij is geen indringer!" onderbrak Percan hem.

"En waarom niet?" vroeg Halof en hij draaide zich naar Percan toe.

"Hij komt voor ons!" legde Percan uit. "We kennen hem!"

"Waarom zei je dat dan niet?" Halof zette zijn handen op zijn heupen.

"Omdat ik de kans niet kreeg!" riep Percan verontwaardigd.

Halof zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd. Hij keerde zich naar de vreemdeling, die nog steeds geen centimeter bewogen was.

"En wie mag jij dan wel wezen?" vroeg Halof. De Khajiit rechtte zijn rug en keek Halof trots aan.

"Ma'Dat," zei hij vastberaden. "Ma'Dat komt voor Adanji."

"Zie je nu wel?" riep Percan in Monsey's gezicht. Halof gebaarde dat hij moest kalmeren.

"Dat is die Khajiit van jullie, niet? Mag ik vragen hoe je onze schuilplaats gevonden hebt?"

Hij boog zich naar Ma'Dat toe en keek hem van uit de hoogte aan. Ma'Dat haalde zijn schouders op.

"Ma'Dat is goede jager, volgde spoor van Adanji tot hier."

Halof fronste, maar zei niets.

"Breng hem dan naar Adanji…" zuchtte hij. Percan knikte en nam Ma'Dat met zich mee.

"Toch vertrouw ik het zaakje niet…" mompelde Monsey terwijl hij hen nakeek.

"Ach, houd je mond!" zei Holaf.

"Jij hebt niets over me te zeggen!" riep Monsey uit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry daarvoor", zei Percan toen ze de twee mannen achter zich lieten.

"Ma'Dat begrijpt het," antwoordde Ma'Dat. "Ze zijn enkel voorzichtig."

Percan knikte. Hij was altijd al verbaasd geweest over Ma'Dat zijn eindeloze geduld en begrip.

"Adanji is vlakbij. Ze brengt veel tijd door bij de slaven."

"Slaven?" vroeg Ma'Dat en voor de eerste keer hoorde Percan onrust in zijn stem.

"Dro'Zhirr handelt in slaven. We zijn er niet blij mee en proberen er tussen uit te blijven."

Ma'Dat zweeg en het werd stil. Ze bereikten de slavenkooi en inderdaad, Adanji stond voor de kooi met de slaven te praten. Ze keek om toen ze hen hoorde aankomen. Toen ze Ma'Dat zag, gromde ze zachtjes.

"Ma'Dat komt in vrede…" suste haar broer, maar de dreigende houding van Adanji verdween niet.

"Ik laat jullie alleen", zei Percan en ging weg.

"Wat doet Ma'Dat hier?" vroeg Adanji en ontblootte haar tanden. Ma'Dat keek plots droevig en Adanji kalmeerde, verbaasd over zijn vreemde gedrag.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ze, deze keer op een rustigere toon.

"Chiran…" zei Ma'Dat, bijna op fluistertoon. "Chiran is heengegaan."

Adanji trok grote ogen en keek hem verbaasd aan. Daarna staarde ook zij droevig naar de grond.

"Wanneer?" vroeg ze zacht.

"Niet zo lang geleden…" antwoordde Ma'Dat. "Shavir wilde dat Adanji naar huis kwam, dus Ma'Dat ging haar zoeken."

Toen haalde Ma'Dat een klein zakje uit zijn broekzak. Hij reikte het Adanji aan.

"Voor Adanji, als ze naar huis komt. Ma'Dat houdt er niet van, maar weet dat Adanji dat wel doet."

Adanji keek hem verbaasd aan en nam het zakje. Ze opende het en rook de geur van maansuiker. Ze keek nogmaals naar Ma'Dat.

"Adanji komt naar huis…" fluisterde ze en Ma'Dat zijn ogen fonkelden even.

"Eerst even afscheid nemen…" zei ze toen en Ma'Dat knikte begrijpend. Ze ging op weg naar de anderen.

Ma'Dat stak zijn poot tussen de houten latten van de kooi. Ma'Jidarr nam hem aan.

"Veel geluk, broeder…" spon hij.

"Dat Mara mag waken…" antwoordde Ma'Dat en hij trok zijn poot terug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Een kort hoofdstuk, ik weet het. Ik maak het volgende keer goed._


	8. Chapter 7

Adanji

Hoofdstuk 7

Percan gaf Adanji een kleine zak mee, gevuld met voedsel.

"Voor onderweg," zei hij zacht en glimlachte. Adanji knikte en nam de zak aan. Daarna omhelsde ze hem. Met haar kop op zijn schouder, drukte ze hem tegen zich aan. Percan sloot zijn ogen, wensend dat het nog even mocht duren. Na enkele minuten liet Adanji hem weer los. Percan keek haar droevig aan en zette toen een stap opzij voor de volgende. Melie kwam nu naar Adanji toe en legde haar hand op haar schouder.

"Hopelijk kom je snel terug…" zei ze.

Eén voor één namen ze afscheid, elk op hun manier. Ma'Dat stond niet ver van hen, klaar om te vertrekken.

"Adanji komt terug… fluisterde Adanji terwijl ze hen een laatste keer aankeek.

"Misschien binnen enkele dagen."

Ma'Dat nam haar bij de arm en ze lieten de groep achter zich. Ze zwegen de hele tijd, ook toen ze de heuvels over klommen. Toen Ald'ruhn in zicht kwam, verbrak Adanji de stilte.

"Adanji wil iets ophalen," zei ze en ze keek Ma'Dat zelfverzekerd aan.

"Is dat wel een goed idee?" vroeg Ma'Dat met twijfelende stem.

"Adanji wil haar suiker terug."

Ma'Dat keek haar aan en Adanji zag dat hij bezorgd was. Ze wilde hem uitleggen hoe belangrijk de suiker voor haar was, dat ze niet zonder kon… Maar ze wist dat hij het niet zou begrijpen. Daarom zei ze niets, maar liep ze verder in de richting van de stad. Het was nacht en Adanji was er zeker van dat alles goed zou gaan. Ze wist dat Ma'Dat nog steeds bij haar was, haar op de voet volgend.

Adanji sloop door het donker en baande een weg naar de poort. Als ze geluk had zou de maansuiker zich nog op precies dezelfde plek bevinden, waar ze het achter gelaten had. Ze keek even omhoog naar de torens, zich volledig bewust van de wachters. Ze keken niet en Adanji sloop nog dichter. Net toen ze de poort wilde door gaan, voelde ze de zachte poot van Ma'Dat op haar schouder. Hij sprak niet, om hen niet te verraden, maar het gebaar was duidelijk. Hij wilde dat ze meeging, dat ze haar suiker achterliet… Adanji schudde de poot van zich af en ze hoorde hem zacht zuchten. Ze ging de poort door en sloop tussen de huizen door, op zoek naar de kist. Even spitste ze haar oren om te luisteren. De zachte, bijna onhoorbare poten van Ma'Dat waren verstomd. Hij was haar dus niet gevolgd, maar hij was aan de poort blijven staan. Ze keek om. Hij stond er inderdaad, gehuld in de duisternis. Zijn ogen blonken in het licht van de manen. Hij keek haar richting uit en bewoog niet. Hij wachtte tot ze terugkwam, besefte Adanji en ze ging door met zoeken. Ze vond de kist niet veel later. Het deksel was niet verplaatst. Adanji opende de kist en haalde er tevreden haar zak uit. Voorzichtig sloot ze de kist weer en ging ze terug naar de poort.

Maar toen ze aankwam, was Ma'Dat verdwenen. Adanji voelde haar hart nerveus kloppen. Waar was hij? Ze tuurde rond in de duisternis, die voor haar even duidelijk was als de schemering. Ze haalde opgelucht adem toen ze hem zag staan. Hij stond wat verderop, achter een grote rots. Ze ging naar hem toe.

"Sorry…" fluisterde hij toen ze hem bereikt had. "Wachters kwamen dichterbij en Ma'Dat wilde niet gezien worden…"

"Adanji begrijpt het…" antwoordde Adanji en ze gebaarde om verder te gaan. Ma'Dat keek even zijdelings naar de zak die ze vasthad en liep toen verder.

Ze gingen rond de stad en vonden het pad naar Maar Gan. Weer heerste er stilte onderweg. Adanji voelde er niets voor om te praten en ze wist dat Ma'Dat nooit veel te zeggen had. Hij verraste haar dan ook toen hij begon te spreken.

"Heeft Shavir ooit iets verteld over visioenen?" vroeg hij, zonder haar aan te kijken.

"Nee, dat heeft Shavir nooit gedaan," antwoordde Adanji, zich afvragend wat hij bedoelde.

"Zal Ma'Dat er over vertellen?"

Adanji antwoordde niet onmiddellijk, maar dacht even na. De band met haar broers was nooit sterk geweest. Al voelde ze er niets voor om daar verandering in te brengen, haar nieuwsgierigheid won het van haar trots. Ze wilde wel weten wat Shavir gezien had, wat hij haar nooit verteld had.

"Vertel," zei ze en Ma'Dat knikte. Terwijl ze verder liepen, begon hij te spreken.

"Het was de nacht voor de Geboorte," begon hij. "De lucht was helder en de sterren schenen."

Adanji luisterde aandachtig naar wat Ma'Dat zei. Ze was vergeten hoe zijn stem klonk en hoe mooi hij kon vertellen. Hij had een stem zo zoet als suiker.

"Shavir was zenuwachtig voor de geboorte van zijn welpen en kon daarom niet slapen. Hij stond daarom op en ging naar buiten, hopend dat de koele lucht hem zou kalmeren. Hij liep naar de waterpoel naast de hut en baadde met zijn poten in het water. Plots schrok hij, want in het water zag hij een spiegeling. Het was een mooie jonge vrouw. Shavir keek achter zich, verwachtend dat de vrouw daar stond, maar hij zag niets. Weer keek hij naar de spiegeling. Het was onduidelijk wat ze was, maar Shavir beschreef haar als mooi. Zo mooi als de sterren zelf, zei hij. Zijn verbazing werd nog groter toen ze begon te spreken. Hij voelde zich betoverend, want nog mooier was haar stem.

'_Suthay-raht,' _sprak ze, hem noemend bij zijn ware naam, '_Jij wordt vader van drie welpen.'_

Shavir vroeg wie ze was en hoe ze wist dat hij vader werd. Ze glimlachte slechts en door die glimlach wist hij dat ze Mara was, de Godin. Hij werd stil en ze sprak verder.

'_Twee zullen jagen en één zal behagen,' _sprak ze. Shavir knikte. Hij kreeg twee zonen en een dochter. De vrouw hief haar hand op en reikte naar hem. Mara was niet langer een spiegeling, maar stond nu werkelijk voor hem. Ze stond voor hem, met haar sluier in het water, in vlees en bloed. Ze hield haar hand voor zich, nog steeds naar hem reikend. Twijfelend en onzeker nam hij de hand aan. Zodra hij dat deed, leek de wereld om zich heen op te lossen. Hij had het gevoel dat hij zweefde, niet langer in zijn lichaam. Hij hield Mara's hand nog steeds vast en was bang ze los te laten.

Op dat moment schonk Mara hem drie visioenen."

Ma'Dat zweeg even en haalde diep adem. Adanji keek hem nog steeds aan, terwijl ze verder liepen.

"Heeft Shavir Ma'Dat de visioenen verteld?" vroeg ze, nieuwsgieriger dan ooit. Ma'Dat knikte en ging verder.

"Het eerste visioen was dat van zijn eerste welp. Shavir zag hoe sterk en groot hij was. In zijn rechterpoot hield hij een speer, die Shavir herkende als de zijne, en in zijn linkerpoot hield hij de kop van een Kagouti. Het visioen was bijna angstaanjagend, zo krachtig was de Khajiit die voor hem stond. Mara troostte Shavir en suste dat hij niets te vrezen had.

'_Dro'Ba zal zijn naam zijn,' _sprak ze, '_want respect zal hij verdienen.'_

Shavir stemde in met de naam en het visioen verdween. Een nieuwe Khajiit kwam in de plaats."

"Ma'Dat?" vroeg Adanji en Ma'Dat glimlachte.

"Het was zijn tweede welp. Hij was kleiner, maar had dezelfde uitstraling als zijn broer. Ook hij had een speer in zijn rechterpoot, en ook deze keer herkende Shavir het wapen. In zijn linkerpoot hield de Khajiit een boek. Het had geen titel en was nog onbeschreven.

'_Ma'Dat zal zijn naam zijn,' _sprak Mara weer, '_want hij zal de onschuld in zich dragen.'_

Ook nu stemde Shavir in met de naam en verdween het visioen."

"Toen kwam Adanji. Adanji was de derde welp," onderbrak Adanji hem. Ma'Dat knikte weer en Adanji ontdekte een droevige blik in zijn ogen.

"Er verscheen een derde Khajiit. Shavir wist dat dit zijn dochter was. Hij bekeek haar, maar in tegenstelling tot de anderen voor haar, kon hij geen symbolen ontdekken. Ze droeg geen enkel voorwerp, maar hield haar poten slechts in gebed gevouwen. Shavir keek opzij naar Mara en wilde weten wat daar de betekenis van was, maar Mara was verdwenen. Shavir stond alleen in de leegte, met het beeld van zijn dochter voor hem. Shavir werd bang. Waarom had Mara hem net nu verlaten? En waarom was hij dan niet teruggekeerd naar zijn lichaam? Hij bekeek zijn dochter nogmaals en ontdekte dat haar ogen gesloten waren. Shavir begreep niet wat er aan de hand was. Hij vroeg het visioen om hem te helpen, het te begrijpen, maar zijn dochter reageerde niet. Dan werd alles donker en keek hij in de verbaasde ogen van Chiran, die naast hem zat. Hij zat op zijn bed en staarde naar Chiran's zwangere buik.

Hij vertelde haar van de visioenen.

'Dro'Ba en Ma'Dat,' zei ze, toen hij klaar was. 'Maar hoe zal de derde welp heten?'

Shavir kon er niet op antwoorden. Pas toen Adanji geboren was, kreeg ze haar naam…"


	9. Chapter 8

Adanji

Hoofdstuk 8

Ze liepen in stilte verder in de nacht. Uiteindelijk verbrak Adanji hun zwijgen.

"Waarom heeft Shavir dit nooit aan Adanji vertelt?" vroeg ze.

Ma'Dat schudde zijn kop.

"Geen idee. Maar Ma'Dat denkt dat Shavir bang was."

Adanji keek hem verwonderd aan.

"Bang van Adanji?"

Ma'Dat knikte.

"Mara gaf hem visioenen, maar verdween zonder uitleg. Shavir wist niet wat te doen met Adanji."

Adanji keek naar de grond en fronste. Shavir had haar altijd al anders behandeld. Nu ze er over nadacht, leek hij inderdaad onzeker…

Tegen de morgen kwam de hut in zicht. Shavir of haar broeder waren nergens te bekennen. Maar Adanji merkte wel iets anders op. Naast de hut stond een gigantische, gladde steen. Hij was omringd met witte kaarsen en er stond een rode kaars bovenop. Er lagen verschillende soorten bloemen bij. Was dit een grafsteen of een gedenkteken? Ze keek Ma'Dat vragend aan. Deze glimlachte droevig.

"Chiran," fluisterde hij.

Een grafsteen.

Adanji voelde zich schuldig dat ze niet bij de begrafenis was geweest. Ze kwamen aan bij de hut en Ma'Dat klopte zacht op de deur voor hij ze opende. Twee paar ogen keken hen aan toen ze binnen gingen. Shavir stond op en begroette zijn zoon. Adanji keek hij slechts aan en ging weer zitten. Verwijt?

"Dus Adanji komt toch?" sprak Shavir dan.

"Natuurlijk," antwoordde Adanji verbaasd. "Adanji hield van Chiran."

Dro'Ba veerde recht.

"Adanji was nooit thuis," siste hij kwaad. "Adanji hield meer van suiker en bandieten!" Hij greep naar de zak met suiker en trok hem uit haar poten. Dan strooide hij de inhoud uit op de grond. Adanji blies en knielde neer om de suiker bij elkaar te schrapen. Allen keken ze haar aan, met een blik die ging van medelijden tot afgunst.

"Adanji was niet hier toen Chiran stierf," zei Shavir op een kalme maar harde toon.

"Adanji liet familie in de steek."

Adanji keek op toen hij dat zei en keek recht in zijn koude ogen.

"Adanji was een goede welp van Chiran!" riep ze uit. Ze stond op en verliet haastig de hut, met tranen in haar ogen. Buiten viel ze neer op haar knieën bij de steen. Ze fluisterde zacht haar moeder's naam terwijl ze de steen teder streelde. Zo bleef ze de hele dag zitten, tot de avond viel en Ma'Dat haar kwam halen. Hij tilde haar voorzichtig op en bracht haar naar binnen. Daar legde hij haar neer en suste haar tot ze in slaap viel.


End file.
